harmonize_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Inoue Sayuri
Personality To get to the root of Sayuri's personality one would actually only have to go look at the kind of values Japanese culture promotes, since it's what she's come to believe through her life are the true ideals anyone should strive for. First of all, she doesn't like drawing unneeded attention or standing out. Sayuri is a very introverted person and overly polite when she does interact with people to boot. To some people that kind of outward behavior may come off as really distant to a point where it's hard to interact with her since she hardly meddles with other people or things she's not involved with. She'd much rather read a book on her own somewhere than to get caught up in all of everyday's chaos or get involved with troublesome people. It isn't really just that she's being so distant on purpose though, it foremost comes from the fact that she's very shy and doesn't dare to approach other people really easily. She's easily scared or intimidated by other people. She isn't very good in social situations because of her awkwardness and completely lacking sense of humor, which she tries to smooth over to not seem weird or stand out too much (since either of those would be horrible and the very thought of them makes her panic inwardly) by being polite and quiet in social situations.. which only feeds the introvert cycle in the end. When she does manage to get close to a person she's very friendly and helpful, but on the other hand she tends to depend on said person a lot too (sometimes to a point where it's slightly creepy) even if she tries really, really hard to not show it. She is incredibly loyal and is willing to do anything or sacrifice anything for the people she cares about. It should be noted alongside that fact that Sayuri is very much the type who puts the needs of the group in front of her own since she feels like she's supposed to. If there's one too many people to participate in something, she'll be the first to bow out. If she's doing badly in a group, she'll get incredibly hard on herself. Because of this she has fairly low self-confidence though and not much of an idea of self-worth since she's so used to putting other people and groups above herself in levels of importance. Although she's intimidated most by social situations, as much as she tries to put up with them for normalcy's sake, it's not difficult to scare her in general either. The slightest thing can already make her go and try to hide behind a book if it's possible. Losing her glasses is a main point of panic as well since it render her unable to see anything at all. Sayuri's not very good at confronting her problems (a fact that is heavily tied to her lack of an idea of self worth) and therefore tends to run away from her problems and avoid them in general. Sayuri is very intelligent and practical though, she's quick in thinking up solutions for things that aren't related to her own personal problems, but rather problems that others or a group have. She's especially knowledgeable because of the amount of books she has read in her life and she still loves to read new books and learn new things all the same. Because of all this she is probably one of the best students around. (A huge contrast to her pretty bad abilities when it comes to any kind of physical activity.) Aside from a natural love of books she does also just consciously work hard - she wouldn't be able to bear the idea of letting down her parents or being shamed by horrible school results in the face of society. Because of this she sometimes gets so absorbed in her work that she doesn't even notice that she's wearing herself out. Lastly, she's a huge stickler for the rules. She's too meek to actually force them upon others as well, but the idea of anyone breaking a rule would completely shock her. That being said, she would never break a rule herself if she could help it. Biography Sayuri is an only child and her parents are both doctors; they even met each other through the hospital before she was born. They've always been busy with their work and so Sayuri was usually entrusted to a babysitter - the foremost reason they had her to begin with was thanks to the pressure on women to get at least some sort of family. Sayuri was never good at making friends at school, it already started at kindergarten and only continued from there. Instead of playing outside with the other children she preferred to stay inside and read a book or – if she had to go outside – sit in the shade and read all the same. Sometimes the other kids teased her for always just reading, which only made her more embarrassed around other people. Not that she didn't try all the same to get along with them, but most of the time she was so meek that she was already laughed at and chased away before she could fully finish speaking. After a few years this changed though - Sayuri became better at interacting with other people, even if it's in the very traditional kind polite and distant kind of Japanese way. When she was old enough to stay home alone without a babysitter she usually spent the afternoons reading or doing homework. She always tried her best at school so she would get good grades, both to make sure to fit in, to not shame her family and so she could show them to her mother and father so that they would be proud. Because she was so often alone Heather learned to do tasks around the house on her own too; cleaning, cooking and all that jazz. It made her fully believe in the ideal of the yamato nadeshiko and it's what she herself is aiming for as well. It was thanks to all her constant studying and her determination to get into a good school (and her hidden Potential) that Sayuri was able to get into Chitoku Academy to her own relief after taking the exam. Alignment (presumed) Law (moderate). While Sayuri tends to be otonashii, this is less an inherent tendency and more an attempt to get along with others. It is likely that she will grow out of it as the game proceeds, but unlikely that she will lean towards chaos. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Persona-users Category:Law